Hook's Daughter
by Nightsky22
Summary: Rebecca is a 13 year old girl with one wish, to go on a wild adventure, maybe even sail the seven seas, and find her father. So she decides to disguise herself as a boy one night, and meets a young boy named Peter Pan. However, he is not everything the legends brings him out to be, and Rebecca may soon find that even the most heartwarming of tales is nothing but a twisted lie.
1. Chapter 1: A Pirate's Daughter

**Hook's Daughter (Peter Pan)**

Rebecca had never been your usual girl, sure she had always worn the typical girly dresses with the frills and the bows, and lately she had even begun to mess with her mother's makeup. But she wanted better things for herself than lounging around going to tea parties at the country club, and acting ladylike all the time. A thirteen year old girl was bound for more adventures! Better adventures. She wanted to sail across the world like her father did when he was alive. Mother always told her he was a fierce pirate, one of the few left in the world! Sometimes, Rebbecca wished he was the one who was still alive. Not that she didn't love mother, but she was always so demanding. All Rebecca wanted was to be a kid, to run around in her underclothes and climb trees like the other kids. She hated having to wear fancy dresses all the time, it made it impossible to do anything fun. And what's more, her mother refused to let her cut her hair. She always said, "A true lady knows how to smile and bear her weight." Rebecca had tried her best to be patient, smiling at parties, being on her best behavior in front of guests but sometimes she just couldn't bear it! Like today of all day s when mother planned her birthday party.

It seemed just like every other day. Rebecca managed to pull on a tight, flowy lavender gown that drifted just to her knees, and even managed to reach around and tie the huge bow on the back all by herself. Outside, she could hear the chatter of the guests as they arrived, and she looked longingly outside at a group of kids playing tag by the trees. If only she could join them instead of having to wear this stupid dress. She sighed and ran a hand through her golden-brown curls. Her mom had insisted in putting her hair up the night before so it was curlier than usual and naturally Rebecca resolved to muss it up a bit. Mother would fuss later, but Rebecca was determined to have at least one thing her way. She looked into the mirror, admiring how the slant of light caught her blue eyes and made them glow. Had she always had so many freckles across her nose? Her dad had told her as a child that each freckle meant the number of years before her most special wish came true. She had 13 freckles on her nose so that meant her wish was sure to come true this year! Every year, she made the same wish, to go on a wild adventure and find her father.

This morning had been her 13th birthday. Her mom was still upset about her running her party dress, it wasn't her fault Jack and George had taunted her. She told them she could climb that tree and she did! The jerks hadn't even been able to make it half way up and they dared to call her a coward.

Well this year, she was through with waiting around. Surely her wish would come true at midnight, or perhaps she would make her own wish come true. Over the years, Rebecca had noticed her younger brother John never had the same problems she did. As a boy, he could eat what he wanted, wear what he wanted, do what he wanted! That's when it hit her. Rebecca realized if she was a boy, she wouldn't have to sit at 7 course meals or wear fancy dresses that were so tight she could hardly breathe. She could keep food until she was so full a slight poke would cause the food to come pouring out, and forget table manners! What had she been thinking all these years, the solution was obvious. She would become a boy. Well, maybe not become one so much as disguise herself as one.

So she did was any normal 13 year old girl would do, she cut off her hair. Her nanny was the first to freak. She ran around the entire parlor screaming and gathering bits of the hair on the floor as if she could somehow pull the hair together and stick it back on Rebecca's head. "What have you done to your hair?!" she shrieked, her gray bob jumping as she finally stopped racing around the room, she looked very frazzled and for a moment Rebecca was concerned she might have a heart attack. "There, there Mrs. Dunshe" she said calmly. "It will grow back."

"But why?!" the nanny cried, "all that beautiful hair!" Rebecca shrugged. It was true, Rebecca's hair had once been flowing golden curls that stretched down to her waist. Her mother refused to let her cut it, instead she relished showing it off at the country club. And everyone clapped and went on about how splendid her hair was. She'd like to see them try to play with the other kids or climb trees with this stupid long hair in the way. Satisified, she looked at the scissors and placed them gently away in her cupboard and helped Mrs. Dunshe to her room, she had had a long day and would need to rest.


	2. Chapter 2:Luring in the Legend

CH.2. Luring in the Legend

After being lectured for hours on her new haircut, Rebecca had been properly confined to her room for the time being. It was meant to be a punishment, but being alone in her room far suited Rebecca's liking when compared to the dance she would have attended otherwise. She should have cut her hair long ago!

She had overheard her mother on the phone, and it looked as though she was ordering Rebecca a wig to wear for the time being. Apparently, even though it wasn't technically a law that girls must have long hair to her mother it was very much illegal and worse an indecency. The new wig would be as close to her natural hair color as possible, and just as long. Her mother was hoping for overnight delivery. But Rebecca was hoping to be out of her way before then.

See, two nights ago she had seen a very curious thing, a young boy…flying. At first, she had thought it to be a dream. After all, Peter pan was just some nighttime story her little brother John was obsessed with. A story about a young boy who flew the night skies searching for young children in search of adventures, who were not happy where they lived. The first time she saw him she had fallen asleep reading to John. She saw his shadow first, on the rooftop of her neighbor's house. Then, he had crept up to her neighbor's window and peered in. She had watched for a moment, wondering what he could be doing. Then, realized he was searching for something specific. Perhaps, someone to have another adventure with. She just had to think of a way to lure him in! But what could capture the attention of a 14 year old boy? Or was he 15? It was hard to tell, the story books never really mentioned his age.

She spent the entire day trying to figure it out. In the end, she ended up with a bunch of scattered chocolates she had stolen from the kitchen and placed them on her windowsill. It seemed like hours after that. She was impatient for it to be nightfall, and before she knew it she dozed off in front of the windowsill. It was his footsteps that had woke her. She opened her eyes to see his green boots first. Then, the green jeans, and the army green shirt. Geez the kid must have been obsessed with the color. She laughed and brought a hand up to stifle her giggle but it was too late. He had seen her.

So instead she stood up and held out her hand. He eyed her and she lowered her hand. "You're peter pan! My brother loves you."

"Oh? Does he have more of these?"

"Oh yes! John loves chocolates. He reads your stories every night!"

"Well, go get him then."

"I can't, he's at out aunts for the weekend. He won't be back until Monday."

"Oh." Peter Pan said. He turned and looked at the window.

So before he could get a chance to leave she shouted, "If you take me on an adventure, to Netherland, I'll give you this thimble too!"

"Thimble?" he said, looking at her suspiciously"But you're a boy."

"What does that have to do with anything?" she laughed.

"I won't thimble some boy."Peter Pan said stiffly. "I'm not into that."

It took Rebecca a minute to realize he meant a kiss. So it was just like the stories! He must have met Wendy after all. It made Rebecca wonder for a moment what had ever happened to Wendy; perhaps she was the one who wrote the book? She made a mental note to ask him later.

"Oh, not a thimble sorry. I meant, I will give you a kiss."

"Oh I don't need a kiss. I got loads!" he boasted, "All sorts of ones. Gold ones, silver ones, even a green one! It's my favorite color you know. I found one just yesterday that was the size of a robin's egg!"

"Found?"

'Yeah, it was lying right on the floor!"

"You mean stole!" Rebecca crossed her arms.

"Well it's not like they were going to miss it anyway. I just wanted to add it to my collection." He frowned, and then rubbed his head looking sheepish. "Anyway, about that candy….can you give me more? We don't have much of that in Netherland. And the boys will want some too"

"Chocolate? Yes." She said. "I Have plenty more, but I want your guarantee you'll take me to Netherland."

He hesitated, clearing debating the situation before he reached out his hand, "It's a deal." He said, and they shook on it.

"What's your name anyway?" he said looking at her. For a moment, Rebecca stumbled, "R-" and then she realized this was the perfect chance to carry on her adventure. She had already cut her hair this morning, no reason to go back to being a girl so soon, she had already spent 13 years acting like a girl. "Robert." She said calmly, staring him in the eyes, "My name is Robert."


	3. Chapter 3:Lovesick Nellie and Netherland

Ten minutes to midnight and Rebbecca stood facing the night sky, the moonlight splashing across her smiling face. She couldn't believe she was doing this! It felt exhilarating, standing there on her balcony window. Peter was already floating just outside, "Come on out!" he said.

"I Can't!" she laughed. " I need some pixie dust."

"Oh, right. I nearly forgot!" He finished around in his pocket and took a handful of what looked like sand and blew it in her face. "There, you should be all set! Now just think happy-"

"Thoughts?" she finished.

"Yeah," he said looking surprised, "Thoughts.

"Oh and what about Tink? Where is she?"

"Tink? Oh you mean Tinkerbell! She's at home with the lost boys. She's still mad about the last time, a little girl tried to lock her in a doll house. I had barely just enough time to rescue her before the parents came to tuck the little girl in! Well, what are you waiting for?"

Rebecca hesitated, standing on the edge of the window sill, suddenly she didn't feel so confident. But at least she had thought to change into her sweatpants and a button up before Peter showed up. Imagine how surprised he would have been to see her in a dress! She kept forgetting she was supposed to be a boy. Surely a boy wouldn't be scared of heights! And especially not flying, boys went on terrifying adventures all the time. Before she could stop and think about it, she quickly closed her eyes and leaned over the edge. She could feel herself falling and resolved to think of the time when she was five, right before her father disappeared. He had given her a toy sword and she had spent all afternoon fighting invisible enemies. Smiling, Rebecca felt her fear dissolve away and opened her eyes.

But she was still falling! "Peter!" she cried.

He laughed and swooped over her with another toss of fairy dust. "Oops, sorry about that Rob, I guess I didn't give you quite enough." He turned satisfied as she dove into the air, and danced along the stars. "Now follow me, I think it's time you met the lost boys!"

It didn't take long really, aside from the fact Peter insisted stopping at a few other houses along the way. He managed to add a few new thimbles to his collection, And Rebecca started to realize he was also quite the charmer with the ladies. They only stopped at three houses, but at one there were three young girls who all seemed to have a thing for Peter. All he had to do was say hello and they swooned over him like lovesick cattle. But what surprised her even more was when one of them asked Peter to bring her with to Netherland as well.

"Peter, you promised!" the girl pouted. Between her rosy lips, sparkling blue eyes and fair skin, and the blond curls hidden by her bonnet Rebecca could tell she was having quite the effect on Peter even if he refused to admit it.

"Netherland isn't a place for girls Nellie. Otherwise, it'd be the band of lost boys and girls!"

"Please, Peter?" She fluttered her eyelashes, and Rebecca stifled a laugh. She must not have done it in time because the girl's gaze went to her. "Is that funny to you?" she scoffed.

"Not at all." Rebecca laughed. The girl frowned and looked Peter again.

"Peter, your friend is dreadfully mean!"

"There, there Nellie. Robert didn't mean any harm and besides, I'll take you to Netherland. It's been getting boring there anyway."

"You mean it?!" Her eyes lit up, and she grabbed his arm."The fairie dust, Peter! I want to fly!"

After that, the trip got even duller. The whole back to Netherland, Nellie insisted on holding Peter's hand despite the fact she had fairy dust all over her dress. She certainly hoped not all the boys were as lovesick over this girl as Peter seemed to be. Or was it the other way around? It was hard to tell at times.

It was dark when they arrived, but their landing was lit by several flaming torches along the road. The forest was full of life, she could hear birds and as she got closer the wooden bridges and tree houses.

"That's where we live." Peter said proudly. "Boys, I'm home!" he called. "Bring in our other guests!"

"Other guests?" Rebbeca asked.

Peter smiled at her."Well you didn't think you were the only ones who had ever visited Netherland before, did ya?"


	4. Chapter 4: Faith, Trust, and Pixie Dust

Chapter 4- Faith, Trust, and Pixie Dust.

Peter pan laughed as they stared at the swarm of lost boys coming towards them. At first, Rebecca was too distracted by the young boys parading around in shorts and torn hats to notice the two older boys walking with them. It was ridiculous really, most of the boys looked like they had lost to a war with a dragon, their shirts were torn and covered in mud, but they had silly smiles on their faces like a cat that ate the canary. There were a rare few that wore clean trousers and shirts, probably the newer lost boys she assumed. The two older lost boys however stood out like a sore thumb, whether it was the fact they towered over the other lost boys or the fact they were grim and silent was hard to say. Behind them, trailed a young girl, a short thing with a bob that ended at her shoulders. She had a delicate build, and it looked like a single touch would break her, but her face lit up at the sight of new guests. "Finally, some more girls!" she shrieked running up to Nellie whose eyes widened in surprise.

"Hey, get off me!" she shrieked. For a moment Rebecca felt a sting of anger. Hey, what was she chopped liver?! But then she realized just as the girl's eyes turned to her that she was supposed to be a boy. And she supposed she looked the part with her short hair, she blew her wispy red bangs out of her face and tried to slouch. She was tall for her age so she hoped that would help, but compared to the older lost boys she looked like a midget. All well, that couldn't be helped.

"Hey there. What's your name? Mine's Sarah." The short, bubbly girl said smiling.

"Reb-Robert." She stumbled, managing to deepen her voice.

"Come with me!" Sarah said, boldly taking her hand.

"I thought you were excited about there being more girls! Replacing me already?" one of the older boys called.

"Oh shush Trey!" Sarah giggled. She turned to Rebecca. "That's my friend Trey, we joke around like that all the time, but don't worry about him he's really nice."

"What about the other one?" Rebecca mused.

"Oh him? I don't know, James is pretty quiet. He's really cute thou." She blushed. Looking closer at Sarah, Rebecca guessed her to be around 12, and Trey and James to be more around her age 13. She looked up surprised to see James staring at her. It surprised her, and she hadn't realized she had stopped walking until Sarah pulled at her hand impatiently. She watched his solemn face fade away till she could only see the green specks of his eyes glowing in the night sky.

"Hey, wait for me!" Nellie squealed. Rebecca laughed, apparently Nellie was popular with the lost boys who despite being around 5, 7, and 9, and 12 years old found Nellie to be quite pretty. There were mud prints all over her dress, and one boy had apparently put his dirty torn hat on Nellie's head as a gift, but obviously Nellie didn't see it that way.

"What about Peter Pan?" she asked as Sarah led them away.

"He said he had to do some hunting." Nellie pouted.

"Well, that just means more work for us tonight then."

"Work?" Rebecca asked.

"Oh, not for you!" Sarah said quickly. "For Nellie and me. Someone has to cook these meals! That's the only reason Peter lets me stay here. Netherland is really more of a place for Lost Boys. "

"Don't you mind?" Rebecca asked.

"No of course not! It's a fair trade. I get to stay here and I am the one who suggested it anyways. Besides, it will give us more bonding time, right Nellie?"

"Hey! Who said I was helping you cook?" she scoffed. "I've got more important things to do." She adjusted her hair, and straightened.

"More important than seeing Peter's stash of pixie dust?" Sarah said, smiling devilishly at the pair.

"He's got a secret stash?!" Rebecca asked, "But he's got tinkerbell. Why does he need an entire stash?"

"You never know when you might need pixie dust." Sarah laughed. "Now come on!"

In a cave by the sea shore, so that's where a 14 year old boy would hide pixie dust. Rebecca was surprised by how lit up the cave was, the golden powder glowed and there was a gigantic pile of it at the back of the cave. It was impossible to think she hadn't noticed the glow from outside, she reached to touch it and felt something above her head. She looked up to see Sarah floating about her, her smiling face illuminated by specks of gold powder that blended into her skin like bronzer. And specks of gold powder falling around her own head. Without even realizing it she had already floated a few feet above the ground.

'Come on Nellie!" Sarah shrieked.

"No way, I like my feet on the ground." Nellie sniffed. "Besides, I don't want to get my clothes dirty."

"Really? Cuz Peter loves the smell of pixie dust. It drives him crazy." Sarah said winking at Rebecca.

"Well, I suppose I could try a bit." Nellie said, picking up a pinch of the pixie dust in her hands and squeezing her eyes shut and grimacing as she dropped it on her neck. "There!" she sad triumphantly.

Sarah nudged her, and Rebecca catching on gathered a handful of dust in her hands and together she and Sarah dropped the pile on Nellie's head. They both laughed as she shrieked and ran out of the cave.

"There goes my kitchen buddy." She sighed. "Oh well, it was worth it." Her face froze as she looked around the room. "Oh no! Nellie knocked over Peter's vase, he'll know someone was here!"

Rebecca stared at her. "Peter doesn't know you know where his stash is, does he?"

"No. I'm not supposed to know, no one is." Sarah admitted. "Peter says he made a deal with the fairies he wouldn't let anyone else use the dust in Netherland. But you don't mind, do you Tink?"

"Tink?" Rebecca asked.

Sarah blushed and crossed the room, standing in the corner of the room was a cloth which she lifted and in the cage underneath was a small glowing fairy with golden locks, and stunning blue eyes.


	5. Chapter 5: Expectations

Chapter 5: Expectations

"Tinker bell?" Rebecca whispered stepping closer to the small wire cage.

"She doesn't talk much." Sarah said, tapping her feet nervously. "Not like the legends. I honestly don't think she can talk, but Peter insists she only talks to him."

The pixie stared at Rebecca curiously and reached out her hand.

"So why does Peter keep her in a cage?"

"I don't know." Sarah admitted. "I was afraid to ask or Peter might move his stash of pixie dust, and I like flying too much to risk it! Sometimes, if it's safe enough, I like to go for random flying trips late at night. But she's harmless, look!" Sarah said reaching her hand out towards the fairy.

"Wait, no!" Rebecca cried, "the door!"

Sarah laughed, "It's okay," she said as the small fairy perched on her shoulder. "Tink won't fly away. She likes me. See? Besides, she likes to help me out in the kitchen."

"But won't Peter notice?" Rebecca asked.

"I thought boys were supposed to be impulsive and daring." Sarah said teasingly, "I guess you're one of the smart ones. I forgot what it was like to be around a boy that wasn't always running off chasing imaginary monsters and playing with swords."

"Oh." Rebecca blushed. "I'm not…I mean…I…"

Stifling her laughter, Sarah turned and said, "Come one. We better get to the kitchen. You know the way, meet us there Tink!"

Ten minutes later and Rebecca was huddled in a small room that burned with heat. She couldn't imagine how Sarah stayed in here all day, it was so hot she wouldn't be surprised if she was secretly in a toaster. Somehow thou she wasn't surprised to see Tink had beat them there. Even with her tiny wings, the fairy seemed to move at the speed of light across the room. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact she was stuck in a cage the whole day, it must be nice to finally move around.

She watched as Sarah sang softly to herself and started pouring stuff in a pot. "Oh! Peter always leaves the meat in the fridge, could you get it for me? I'm not very strong." She laughed. "The last time I tried, I ended up dropping the whole thing! Boy was Peter mad."

"Oh. Of course." Sarah blinked, she turned to the fridge and opened it. Dear god, this was what she was supposed to lift?! The thing looked ginormous! There was no way she'd be able to lift this godforsaken piece of meat! It looked to be 30 pounds. Maybe if she was an actual boy and had upper arm strength! Maybe she could pour some pixie dust on it and it would just float on its own. Could pixie dust even have happy thoughts?

"Hey James!" Sarah burst out, as a shadow fell in front of Rebecca. Looking up, she saw his green eyes staring into hers, and then he turned and lifted the meat out and brought it to the table.

"Oh Thank you!" Sarah said blushing. "Dinner will be ready soon, I promise. Would you save a dance for me James?"

"I don't really dance." He said, then looking at Sarah's sad face. "Well. I don't dance well, another time maybe." He nodded to Rebecca and left the room. And perfect timing, Tink reappeared magically in front of the pair smirking, and continued to fly around the room.

"Isn't he dreamy?" Sarah sighed, "He always comes just when I need him too! He's like my prince charming , always to the rescue."

"I didn't realize you had such a huge crush on him!" Rebecca laughed. "James and Sarah sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." She watched as Sarah's face quickly turned a dark shade of red.

"That'd be pretty cool if that happened." Sarah admitted, "But I don't think James is really into me."

"You noticed?" Rebecca gasped surprised.

"Well yeah, he's never really talked to me. Don't get me wrong, he's always nice! But I think he must have a secret girlfriend or something. Still, you can't blame a girl for trying! I know he'll warm up to me sooner or later." Sarah turned and picked up the pot of soup, "I think this looks pretty good now don't you? I'm going to rush some off to James! Actually, I should probably return Tink to her cage too. Do you mind watching the kitchen for a bit?"

"Oh, sure." Rebecca said. And she was fine with it, until 30 minutes later and still no sign of Sarah and who was she kidding, she had no idea what she was suppose to do with this food. She ended up just stirring it and hoping for the best. That's when she heard a knock at the door and jumped.

"Hey, didn't mean to scare you there." James smiled, but Rebecca could see he was trying hard not to laugh. "It's just getting a little crazy out there so I thought I could come to the kitchen and help out some more. What do you think?"

"Um, sure.

James peered over her shoulder, "The soup is boiling." he said, "We should probably stir it. For the next forty minutes he helped Rebecca maintain the kitchen and she found he was actually quite talkative and cheerful. Maybe he just got along better with boys than girls. Some guys were just shy like that. He turned to leave and she thanked him for the help.

"Sure thing." He said.

"Oh wait! Sarah wanted to give you some food first- Oh, he's already gone. Oh well." She sighed. "Hopefully Sarah doesn't kill me when she finds out I saw him and let him go. Where is Sarah anyway?"

A few minutes later the lost boys came in and started tearing apart the soup. She was so distracted she almost didn't notice a very flustered Sarah sneaking in the back door.

"Where have you been?" she pressed.

'Sorry." Sarah grimaced. "I was returning Tink and some of the lost boys started playing right near the cave, I couldn't leave until they were gone or they would have noticed the cave. And we'd all be in huge trouble with peter. And I didn't even get to see James!"

"That's too bad. Because he stopped by the kitchen." Rebecca laughed.

"He did?! Noooo how could I have missed him!" Sarah screeched. "Maybe he'll come back."

"Maybe." Rebecca said laughing again. "Maybe we should worry more about getting some of that soup before it's gone."


	6. Chapter 6: Missing In Action

Sorry about the sporadic updates! Things have been pretty busy with finals coming up.

**Chapter 6**

"Wake up! Wake up!" Rebecca heard. Startled, she almost rolled straight into the tree trunk to her side. The lost boys apparently found it very comfy to sleep in hammocks strung between two trees. Rebecca however, was not very good with hammocks. She had tossed and turned most of the night trying to get comfortable and each time the hammock had swung back and forth, back and forth which she supposed should have been a comforting motion but to her it was just a reminder that she wasn't on the ground. Nearly crashing into the tree woke her up more immediately than Sarah's shouts.

"What, what's going on" she asked sitting up and rubbing her head.

"It's….It's James!" Sarah gushed, tears shimmering down her cheeks. "He's…he's missing."

"Missing?"

"Peter Pan says it's just as well. Apparently, he was a pirate this whole time. Can you believe it?! A pirate in our camp!"

"Really? Pirate?" Rebecca said, it was odd in the stories of Peter Pan they never said much about the pirates. All she knew was that Hook was majorly the bad guy in the stories, but then the books also made Peter Pan seem a lot more charming than he was. You would think the books were written by some love sick girl. Speaking of which, she had never thought to check who wrote those books. She made a mental note to check it out later.

"Yessss" Sarah wailed. "I can't believe it! All the time, I've been crushing after a pirate. "

"Why would he be here thou, I thought pirates hated Peter Pan."

"Exactly. He was spying on us. Imagine if I had showed him where…" she lowered her voice, "Where Tink was and the fairydust."

"I'm actually surprised you showed me." Rebecca admitted. "Although I guess I did kind of follow you."

"Well I mean it was too late anyway." Sarah sighed. " I just wish James wasn't one of them. Now who am I going to crush on at this dreary camp! Maybe if I had someone to make him jealous except no one is our age except me and….and you." She stopped, looking at Rebecca with more interest.

"Oh no," Rebecca said, "I'm not interested in being anyone's sweet heart. You'll have to find a new Lost Boy."

"But you're always so nice to me! And you didn't tell Peter about the cave or anything."

"Sarah, that's what friends do. Honestly. Besides, you don't really like me. You're just upset over the whole James being a pirate thing."

"I know!" Sarah admitted. "Ugh, I just feel like James never really gives me any special attention you know, but the instant you came in he was always giving you special attention. He stares at you all the time did you know? Maybe we can find him still."


	7. Chapter 7: Follow Your Heart

"Oh no," Rebecca said, "I'm not interested in being anyone's sweet heart. You'll have to find a new Lost Boy."

"But you're always so nice to me! And you didn't tell Peter about the cave or anything."

"Sarah, that's what friends do. Honestly. Besides, you don't really like me. You're just upset over the whole James being a pirate thing."

"I know!" Sarah admitted. "Ugh, I just feel like James never really gives me any special attention you know, but the instant you came in he was always giving you special attention. He stares at you all the time did you know? Maybe we can find him still."

**Chapter 7**

Rebecca had to admit she was disappointed James had left, especially now that she knew he was a pirate. As a child she had always held a strange fascination with pirates, she had often dressed as a pirate growing up, boots, sword, and all. Her mother of course had badgered that her daughter at least leave her hair down instead of tying it up and insisted she ditch the eye patch. Naturally, Rebecca had pouted the whole way, but she had been pleased to dress up in pants instead of the princess dress her mom placed in front of her door every Halloween. Moreover, Rebecca realized that finding James meant finding more pirates, and while her father had died when she was a child according to her mom, this was her chance to get as close to the real thing as possible. This was Rebbeca's chance to see what her father's life had been like.

Mother had refused to tell her more about her father, other than he was always traveling when she was little. "We'd be lucky if he visited once a month! If it weren't for the inheritance from your grandfather we'd be poor as the Hallins down the street!" A soft sob tore Rebbeca's attention away from her thoughts. She had forgotten Sarah was still there, looking at her.

"We should find him." Rebecca said, looking around determined. "I'd like to ask him a few questions. Do you know where he might have went?"

"Of course, we all do." Sarah sighed. She was starting to calm down and paused to think over the situation. "He went to go rejoin the pirates at Brystal Sea. They like to hide right by the entrance, you have to travel through the forest to get there thou and it's a long walk, at least a day if you don't have any pixie dust on you."

"Alright, first stop is the kitchen then. We'll need enough food to last a few days. And then the pixie dust cave."

"Alright, but only if we can bring Tink with us."

"Tink? But Peter will notice her missing!" Rebecca argued.

"I know but, if I don't bring her with she'll be stuck in that cage the whole time we're gone. Plus Tink knows the best routes and she glows in the dark so it would easy to find our way. I'm not going without her." Sarah said stubbornly, "and you won't know where to go without my help. The other lost boys are more interested in their toys then walking through a damp forest and a cave just to find pirates. They'd rather wait for the pirates to come to them."

Rebecca hesitated before agreeing. She was lucky Sarah had let herself be badgered into coming along on this trip. She didn't want to push her luck and she doubted Peter Pan would be happy to know she was stealing some of his pixie dust.

Sarah and Rebecca separated to grab supplies. Rebecca made her way to the camp and stole a knife, matches, and a spare pair of clothes for herself and Sarah. She then met Sarah at the cave. Naturally, Sarah having been at Netherland longer knew a faster route and had beat her. She was already in the cave, Tink flittering on her shoulder, and packing pixie dust into two small bags. Hearing Rebecca's movements Sarah looked up and smiled. "Good, you're here. I'm just packing up some extra dust in case we need it. I've got plenty of food too. Not a lot, but enough for two days." Nodding, Rebecca handed her the spare clothes, an extra water bottle, and matches, but Sarah refused the knife insisting she would rather handle the food. She insisted her mother had always raised her to act like a lady.

It took a good ten minutes to make their way from the cave to the forest. The sky was still rather light, but it was now noon at least. It was better to get a head start while it was still light out if they were going to get to the Pirate's camp by nightfall. Tink was ahead of them the whole way, darting back and forth. She seemed to be enjoying the fresh air.

As they snuck out of the camp and started traveling along the forest Rebecca managed to get her into a huge discussion on lady like behavior. "Doesn't it ever bother you having to wear dresses all the time or not being able to play with the other kids?" she pressed.

Sarah laughed, "Of course not. I like wearing dresses, the fancier the better. They make me look very pretty. Besides, I play with the other girls all the time where I am from. We go to dances together and dress up, and play dolls."

"Then why'd you come to Netherland?"

Sarah sighed and stopped to wipe her forehead. It was hot in the forest and even Rebecca was starting to wish she was wearing a dress right now instead of long pants. Well, maybe not a dress, but shorts at least. "I don't know. I just wanted to go on an adventure. I always planned to go back someday. Hey, I think we are far enough away not we can pull out the fairy dust. Peter won't notice us from here, we are at least a good hour from camp now."

"Good idea, but maybe we should get some water first. I forgot to fill up the waterbottles." Rebecca admitted.

Sarah laughed and pointed to a stream to their right. It took a few minutes for them to find it, but they followed the sound of the gurgling water. Rebecca was boiling hot by then and after filling her water bottle jumped into the pool. Startled, Sarah jumped back to avoid the splash of water. "What are you doing?!" she gasped.

"Cooling off." Rebecca laughed. "You should try it! The water is warm."

"And get my dress wet? No thanks!" Sarah said. "I think I will just lay here instead, maybe take a nap."

"Suit yourself." Rebecca replied, laying on her back . The water felt good pressed around her body, the waves gently caressing her skin, and with her head tilted back the sun warmed her face. She turned to see Sarah sitting on a rock nearby tentatively placing her feet in the water and then smile at the an opportunity to wreak havoc, Rebecca crept up to her and tugged her in by her feet.

"Hey!" Sarah cried. " What's your problem?" Rebecca grinned as Sarah sputtered and thrashed to the surface, "Just spreading the fun."

"Well that was mean of you. This is my mother's dress and you ruined it." She glared at Rebecca and went to the shore and grabbed her stuff. "I'm taking a walk. " She huffed.

"Wait, Sarah. I'm sorry! I was just messing around."

"Well, isn't that just like a boy! What if I couldn't swim? What if I had drowned?" Rebecca watched as Sarah grabbed her pack with the pixie dust, and her own share of the food and storm off with Tink flittering behind her.

Rebecca groaned and covered her eyes. She hadn't expected Sarah to get so mad over a little, harmless prank. Although, come to think of it she was lucky Sarah could swim. She stayed in the water a few more minutes to relax before climbing up and laying on the smooth, warm rock Sarah had previously occupied to dry off. She must have dozed off because the next thing she knew there was a noise from the other direction. Her clothes were still damp so it couldn't have been long. "Sarah?" she called. "Is that you?" She scrambled forward towards the noise, and was shocked to see James standing in the underbrush. "James?" she asked. She was so distracted by his presence she didn't notice the two men behind her until it was too late and stumbled on a rock as she attempted escape. The next thing she knew, everything was black.


	8. Chapter 8:The Pirate King and His Crew

Her clothes were still damp so it couldn't have been long. "Sarah?" she called. "Is that you?" She scrambled forward towards the noise, and was shocked to see James standing in the underbrush. "James?" she asked. She was so distracted by his presence she didn't notice the two men behind her until it was too late and stumbled on a rock as she attempted escape. The next thing she knew, everything was black.

**Chapter 8-** The Pirate King and his Crew

When Rebecca woke, her head ached. She couldn't believe she had let herself get caught so easily and had made it so easy for them by tripping over that stupid rock. She had always envisioned herself fighting pirates, and sea monsters, and Indians whenever she toyed with the wooden sword her father had left her. In her daydreams thou, she had always won. What surprised her even more was James face floating above her.

"Hey." He said softly. "You should eat something. You've been out for the last hour."

Glaring at him, Rebecca shook her head. " Where are we?"

"We're on the ship, The Lost Maiden. "

"But there's no way you could have made it so far in an hour! Sarah said-"she cut off.

"Sarah was with you?" James paused.

"Don't be silly." Rebecca snapped. "She's at camp. You were telling me how you got me from point A all the way to point B."

"Simple, we moved the ship closer to Peter's camp. Just for the meanwhile, had to make a quick get away after Peter caught me looking through his things. Shame too, we almost found the treasure."

"Peter has treasure?"

"Sure, but it was ours first. He stole it from our ship. Rotten bastard. He seemed fascinated with our boat a while back so we invited him on board. It wasn't until he left that we realized our treasure was missing as well."

"And I'm suppose to believe that?" Rebecca scoffed, "from the boy who ran away from camp and then kidnapped me?"

"Techincally," James said, "We didn't kidnap you. You knocked yourself out and we brought you here to make sure you didn't hurt yourself too badly. You're not even tied up."

Rebecca stared at him annoyed, but he was right. Gingerly, she touched a finger to her forehead and was surprised to feel a small bandage. "Then why were you in the forest?"

"We just came to get some fresh water. Even pirates can't drink salt water you know." He laughed. He paused and looked at her damp clothes. "I have a fresh pair of pants and shirt over there in the corner. Somehow, I figured you were the dress type of girl."

"What did you just call me?" Rebecca turned pale and glared at him again.

"It's not hard to tell. No boy I know walks the way you do. You swing your hips when you walk. You should work on that. " he winked and to his delight Rebecca blushed."Now eat up, you have a meeting with the captain soon."

"But I have more questions!" she protested.

"Soon." James said. "Now, eat." He pushed a small bowl of fruit in front of Rebecca and before she could recover from her shock and chase him disappeared into a secret door in the room.


End file.
